The present disclosure relates to a display device, a driving method for a display device and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, relates to a flat type (flat panel type) display device that is formed by pixels that include a light-emitting unit being disposed in rows and columns (matrix form), a driving method for the display device and an electronic apparatus that includes the display device.
A display device that uses so-called current drive type electro-optical elements in which the brightness of light emission changes depending on a current value that flows to the light-emitting units (light-emitting elements) as a light-emitting unit of pixels, is a type of flat type display device. For example, organic electroluminescence (EL) elements that use the electroluminescence of an organic material and make use of a phenomenon in which light is emitted when an electrical field is applied to an organic thin film, are known as current drive type electro-optical elements.
Amongst flat type display devices that are typified by organic EL display devices, there are devices that, in addition to using P-channel type transistors as drive transistors that drive the light-emitting units, have a function of correcting variations in the threshold voltage of the drive transistors and the movement amount thereof. Pixel circuits in these display devices have a configuration that includes a sampling transistor, a switching transistor, a storage capacitor and an auxiliary capacitor in addition to a drive transistor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287141).